Goodbye To You
by s0mewhereinneverland
Summary: It's time for the wizarding world to say goodbye to Fred Weasley R


_One Shot _

_Name - Goodbye To You _

_A/N - So this is a new one shot that I just came up with today and started writing like three hours ago! Tell me what you think :D_

_Disclaimer - If I owned Harry Potter, George Weasley, Fred Weasley of Draco Malfoy do you honestly think I would be sitting here writing fanfictions? No I would be out spending all the money I would have made. In case that wasn't clear enough for you, I am not J.K. Rowling. _

George Weasley had never thought this would happen. The whole time his world had been at war he had never once thought that his brother would be killed. In one moment, just one single moment he had lost his business partner, his twin and his best friend. He could remember in his seventh year at Hogwarts Harry Potter had said something to him about dealing with the death of Cedric Diggory, that had come back to him quickly the first night after Fred's death.

"It gets the worst at night."

And it did. At night when the burrow was quiet, when the ghoul had retired from his noise making, George could hear everything. He could hear his mother sobbing with his father trying to comfort her, He could hear his little sister crying into her pillow. He could hear everything. One morning however George had gone downstairs into the sitting room to find Harry comforting his sister as she cried in his shoulder. In that second George had, for lack of a better expression, woken up. That should have been George comforting Ginny, or his mother or father. They were all so tangled up with their own grief that they were overlooking that of others. Fred wouldn't have wanted this. The pain, the anguish and hurt! So George began to plan Fred's funeral and when his mother had realised what he was doing she appeared to snap out of it too. They spent long days getting everything ready, preparing speeches and meeting with the funeral director. And now here they were, standing in the cemetery where so many other great wizards were buried. Fred would have been shocked that everyone was making such a huge deal from his death. He would have been in awe that the Veela cousins he had kissed at bills funeral were sobbing so hard into their tissues. And he would have been happy that his mother had attempted to deal with her grief. The seats by the graveside were filling up quickly and all of the Weasley family were attending. George could see his great aunt Muriel sitting down in a seat. For once she wasn't moaning about something, as she was sniffling into a tissue. George felt a smile tug at his lips at the thought of Fred seeing Muriel grieving over him. They had always known she loved them but were always waiting on proof. Now they had some. As everyone assemble George took his place in between his mother and Ron. Hermione was by Ron's side with Ginny and Harry next to her. George looked at all of them and realised something. Though many were killed in The Battle Of Hogwarts so much had come from it. Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together along with Harry and Ginny. Tonks and Lupin may have died but Teddy was safe with his grandmother and they were now welcome at the burrow anytime. George could remember a speech Dumbledore had once made, one of many that had stuck with him through his years.

"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."

And it was true. The wizarding world, in the face of real danger had banded together and trusted one another. Fred would have been proud.

As the preacher spoke George placed an arm around his mother who had began to cry silently. George felt warm tears dripping down has face and tried to hold them back. His twin was in the box. When it was time to place the coffin into the ground the preacher called upon the eight names of men that were chosen by George and his mother. His father, Bill, Charlie, Percy, himself, Ron, Harry and Lee. Harry and Lee walked forward looking shocked at being included in the family and took their place. As the coffin was lowered, George noticed Ginny and Hermione walk towards his mother as she began to sob. They held her closely and began to cry with her. As the men walked back towards their place Georges father walked to his mother, Harry walked to Ginny, Ron to Hermione. Bill returned to Fleur who had been crying silently the whole time. Charlie and Percy stood side by side. George had never felt so alone in his life. And just when he thought he was going to break down completely, he felt someone touch his arm. Angelina Johnston. She pulled George towards her and hugged him tightly. He cried into her shoulder as his others said goodbye to his brother. Everyone walked forward towards the coffin and said their goodbyes and they placed flowers on top of it George noticed Lee place one of the first joke wands they had ever made. George felt a single smile come through the tears and slowly pulled his head up again. He noticed something in the sky. Though it had begun as a dark morning he noticed the sun breaking out through the sky. He noticed some others look towards it and heard some comments made. One stood out perfectly.

"Just like Fred to make sure it shined on him." Harry had said and his mother gave a small laugh. It was the truth. And George knew, better than he knew his own name that Fred was right there with him.

"Ugh, excuse me." George said tapping his glass. They were at the wake fro Fred and it was his turn for a speech. He felt everyone's eyes on him. He began to speak, praying his voice wouldn't crack.

"Thank you for coming to help us celebrate Fred's life today. It just figures that the spotlight would still be on him even after he was gone." A small laugh trickled through everyone. "Fred and I were almost like two half's of one person. Though we grew up in a house of nine we were constantly joined at the hip. You would very rarely find us without the other. But now, I have to find my way without him." George saw his mother cry again. "Our business is a dream come true. Growing up, we never wanted to be aurors or unspeakables or quidditch players. We just wanted a joke shop. And thanks to one Harry Potter we got one." George saw his fathers head snap up and look at him and George hurried to say something else. "Don't worry dad, we're paying him back!" George said quickly and there was a laugh throughout the crowd. "Fred wouldn't have wanted everyone to be crying over him. He would have wanted people to celebrate his life not mourn it. He died fighting for something that he believed in. Something he knew would help. He died to make this world a better place for others to come into. He died to make this world somewhere that his niece could grow up happy and safe." For Fleur was pregnant with Bill's child. Fred would have been awesome with kids. "So I know in my heart that my brother did not die in vain. And I'm going to make sure his memory lives on. Forever." George finished and everyone clapped, tears in their eyes. His mother hugged him when he sat down. George did not want to have to stay now. He longed to be on his own just to think for a while. But this was no longer an option. However he could slip outside for a few moments. When he got outside he looked into the sky. The sun was still shining and the sky was as blue as it could be. As he sat there for a few moments he wondered where he would go next. What would he do now? Where would he go from here? As he looked up he felt as though the sun was shining directly on him. He looked behind him and saw the sun was glistening off the window. Ron sat by the window, talking animatedly. George hoped he wasn't telling the unbreakable vow one. In that moment he knew exactly what he was going to do. He would ask Ron to go into business with him, Fred would have wanted it. He slowly looked round and up to the sky.

"Thank You." He said slowly. Then he turned round and walked back inside, ready to celebrate his brothers life. Outside the sun shined and the birds sang. The picture of a perfect day to say goodbye to Fred Weasley.

_A/N so what did you think? I know its very short but I thought that was a good place to end it. This is a one sot so there wont be anymore chapters. The little button down there below this note? Rumour has it that if you click it you can tell me what you thought of the story. So go. Try it!_

_Oh and for any UK readers, how many of you have just sat and watched tonight's(6/12/10) Coronation Street? Oh my gosh, how awesome was that? I mean not that people died but you know… oh you know what I mean! okay I'm blabbering, if you want to talk about anything like that you can follow me on twitter. I'll be putting the link on my page soon ;D _

_Musicislife23 xxx_


End file.
